


Jam and Contentment

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Father Ted
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Slash, Jam, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: Ted has told Dougal that he is not to eat jam straight from the bowl. But the jam is very good, it's not that much left of if, and Dougal is willing to share.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short and silly idea that popped into my head today.

Ted rolled his eyes as soon as he entered the kitchen. “And what have I said about the jam Dougal?” he asked, his best stern voice and look making Dougal grin sheepishly around the spoon in his mouth. He swallowed, and carefully considered Ted’s question. “Was it something about not drinking it before bedtime?” he asked. “No” Ted said carefully. “That is what I told you about coffee” Dougal brandished the jam spoon in recognition. “Ah yes! That’s right” he said triumphantly. “What you said about the jam was that I was not to eat it straight from the bowl” He smiled proudly, before putting the spoon right back into the bowl.

 

Ted sighed, making a move to take the bowl out of Dougal’s hands. “That’s right” He said. He did not get to pry the bowl from Dougal, as he clutched it to his chest and out of Ted’s reach. Ted was about to admonish him, before the caught the thoughtful look on Dougal’s face. “But Ted” Dougal said slowly, a hint of hope in his voice. “There really is not all that much jam left!” He argued. “And it’s the really good one with both strawberries and raspberries in it!” Ted huffed. “And that means that you’re entitled to eat all that is left does it?” Dougal stirred the spoon in what was left of some very good jam. “Well, No Ted” He said, examining his feet as they dangled slightly above the floor from where he was seated on the table.

 

He looked up at Ted again and smiled “We could share it!” He said mischievously. And Ted could not help but return his happy smile. “Well...” He began. Dougal’s eyes lit up. “Aww, come on Ted!” He said, holding a spoonful of jam up for Ted to taste. Ted chuckled softly, supporting his hands on the table to lean down towards the offered treat. “Alright then” He said mischievously, letting Dougal push the spoon into his mouth. The jam was an absolute delight, and he smiled around his mouthful, pulling back a little to look at Dougal who looked at him in thoughtful wonder. “I really like it when you smile about the little things” Dougal said softly, taking another spoonful for himself. Ted blinked. “Um, how so Dougal?” He asked, feeling oddly flushed all of a sudden.

 

Dougal cocked his head to the side. “I like how content it makes you look” he said, grinning at Ted’s confusion. He leaned forward, reaching out to scoop up some of the jam that had trickled down Ted’s chin. Ted did not even think twice about licking the jam from Dougal’s finger, hearing the soft wet pop when Dougal pulled his hand away from Ted’s mouth. He could not help but smile again, at Dougal’s silly grin and the very good jam that Dougal was offering him another spoonful of.

 

Between the two of them it was no challenge at all to polish of the jam bowl.


End file.
